Estellise Sidos Heurassein
"It's like you both have genuine emotions, but your pride won't allow you to show it." -Skit between Estelle and Yuri Estellise Sidos Heurassein is one of the main protagonists from Namco-Bandai's Tales of Vesperia. Profile Estellise Sidos Heurassein is a member of the royal family in the imperial capital of Zaphias and a candidate in line for the throne. Raised her entire life as a sheltered princess, Estellise has only learned of the world through time constantly spent reading books. Regardless, she is not ignorant of political matters and takes it upon herself to learn of the various happenings behind the scenes in the nobility. After learning of a major issue, she realizes she must locate Flynn to inform him of what has been transpiring in the castle. At the same time, she runs into Yuri Lowell, who is in the process of escaping from prison. Because Yuri knows Flynn, and Estellise must find him, the two team up to escape the castle together and find the lieutenant knight. This signals the start of Estellise's journey into the vast world of which she only ever knew about in books. Yuri also gives her the nickname of Estelle, her first keepsake gained outside of the castle. Throughout her travels with her fellow party members, Estelle's kindhearted and naive nature often lands her in trouble. She slowly comes to realize the world is not as easy to understand as she first anticipated. Her healing powers, while a crucial gameplay element, figure heavily into the main plot and she eventually learns of her power as the Child of the Full Moon. This is reflected in her ability to wield healing spells without using a blastia, unlike the rest of her friends who require them for all manner of attacks and magic. Interestingly, Estelle's identity as a princess of Zaphias is something Yuri and the others do not learn until much later. Among the party, she grows especially close to Rita Mordio, a young mage girl from Aspio who never had friends or family. Gameplay Estelle is Yuri's partner character who wields her various spell artes from Tales of Vesperia including Photon and Angel Ring as well as her melee artes such as Marche Waltz and Flame Follow. During her and Yuri's map attack Estelle uses her established Mystic Arte Sacred Penance. During her finisher with Yuri, she uses her Burst Arte, Extreme Stars and then casts Holy Lance to finish off the enemy following Yuri's Savage Wolf Fury. Estelle is also very valuable for her trademark healing artes, such as Nurse which can heal all available units and Dispel which can alleviate all allies of status ailments. Her theme in both versions is the second world map theme from Tales of Vesperia, "The Cold Morning Star Passes By". Attack List *Azure Edge & Photon *Lone Wolf Charge & Star Stroke *Tiger Blade & Marche Waltz *Severing Fang & Angel Ring *Ghost Wolf & Sylphie Roll *Special: Savage Wolf Fury & Holy Lance *MA: Divine Wolf & Sacred Penance *Support: Lone Wolf Charge & Fatal Strike Skill List Gallery Estelle.jpg|Estelle (Original artwork by Kosuke Fujishima) tales_of_vesperia___estelle_by_liuhuparta-d2zleo6.jpg|Estelle (Tales of Vesperia Opening) talesofvesperiacutscene.jpg|Yuri, Estelle, Repede, Karol and Rita at Ehmead Hill Overlook (Tales of Vesperia) project-x-zone-yuri-estelle-e1359738405468.jpg|Savage Wolf Fury & Holy Lance (Project X Zone) Estelle.png|Estelle's status menu artwork (Tales of Vesperia) Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Category:Namco